


Underneath The Mask

by sarcastic_fi



Series: Every Ending Is A Begining [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Virgin Steve Rogers, Wedding Night, will be part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- will be part of a series - </p><p>This takes place after Tony and Steve marry because Howard left a clause in his Will in which Tony couldn't inherit the majority share of Stark Industries unless he married Steve. Read notes if you want to understand more. Mostly this is my accidental PWP which will have plot attached later. Working with A/B/O dynamics. First venture into writing in the MCU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes (all will later be explained through different short stories! Sorry, I was just excited to post something)
> 
> \- Steve was never frozen as per Captain America The First Avenger. Instead the serum made him essentially 'immortal' (this will be explored and explained in later stories)  
> \- Howard Stark was Steve's 'guardian' until he died in 2005 (Omegas/O-genders legally have a guardian until they are 25, Steve is technically 24 because that's how old he was when the serum was injected and his body stopped aging).  
> \- Howard Stark's Will requires Tony and Steve to get married or Tony will lose his majority share in Stark Industries and Steve's collar (his guardianship) will go to SHIELD.  
> \- Steve and Tony have not spent a lot of time together prior to their marriage. Tony grew up with nannies, servants and boarding schools while Steve worked with SHIELD and maintained his own apartment.  
> \- Tony isn't Iron Man yet (Iron Man set in 2008, this would be about 2005)

Eleven hours after their vows left their lips and they are finally alone. The gentle almost inaudible click of the hotel door shutting behind him is as loud as a clap of thunder or the helicarrier's engines during take off. Silence screams away and a new kind of tension settles into their shared atmosphere. Everything feels different now, more so than the words exchanged in front of all their friends and family and press as Tony had locked the white gold collar around his neck. There had been an element of play acting at the ceremony; they had to make it look good for the general public, but now they were alone and there was no reason to be anything other than themselves. Steve gulped. He hadn't been himself with anyone except Howard in so long that he was pretty sure he'd forgotten how. He looked up and met Tony's eyes, and all of his concerns disappeared in the face of the naked lust and possessiveness that darkened Tony's features.

“We don't have to do this. There is nothing in the contract that specifies... copulation. You have your company, Tony.” Steve isn't sure if he was trying to convince himself that Tony knew he had a choice now that the deal was done, or remind Tony that Steve had a choice too. As if they hadn't both made their mind up the moment the marriage contract had been drawn up, detailing fidelity as one of the key elements of their promises.

“Yes,” Tony agrees, taking a step forwards. His eyes feel like lasers tearing through layers of Steve's flesh; past his muscle, his bone and his marrow until his soul was revealed. No one had ever looked at Steve like that, and it made his heart thump so strongly in his chest that it felt more like pain than affirmation of life. Was this what Bucky had felt like when he danced with all of those beautiful dames? Was this feeling how Peggy had known that her husband was the one worth keeping forever? Or was it something less pure than even the fleeting arousal those women had evoked in Bucky? Something more intense than the deep caring that bound Peggy and Daniel Carter together? 

“Yes, what?” Steve asks, his throat as dry as sandpaper. It wasn't water he thirsted for. “Yes you think we should keep things... professional? Or yes...”

“Yes, I have what I wanted. My company is safe; you're looking at the majority shareholder right here, thank you ladies and gentlemen. Still, it's not enough.”

“No?”

“No,” Tony's mouth twitches and Steve was sure that a smile would have emerged had they both not been so aware of other emotions in play, emotions that were primal and unstoppable and at this point just god darn inevitable. “I want to be the man who corrupted Captain America and turned Steve Rogers into a quivering, moaning, completely incoherent wreck of an Omega.”

“Tony,” Steve licked his lips, “I don't think-”

Tony came to an abrupt stop, which only made Steve more aware that until that point the gap between them had been decreasing rapidly. “I'm not going to force you, Steve. If you want this then you'll have to meet me half way.”

“Right,” Steve breathes out, but then nothing happened. His lust filled mind was trying to come up with a double meaning for the words. Tony had stopped and he wasn't coming any closer, but Steve needed him to be closer if they were going to work on Plan-bring-Steve-to-the-edge-of-pleasure-and-push-him-over-it. It was an inelegant title but Steve was beyond caring about elegance. He just wanted to know what he needed to do to indicate his willingness to participate. 

“Literally half way,” Tony reiterates, and the answer punched Steve in the face with it's obviousness. He pushes himself away from the wall he'd previously backed himself against and before he could take a breath he was standing a hairbreadth away from his husband. Thankfully Tony makes the next move, and it surprises Steve how much kissing feels like the first breath after being underwater too long – until it feels more like drowning.

He makes a sound, like a moan but more guttural, a noise he hadn't ever thought himself capable of making. Tony takes this as a sign to break the kiss but only long enough to manoeuvre Steve on a bed so ridiculously large that it was bigger than Steve's entire bedroom. Tony climbs on top of him and Steve is hyper aware of the fact that his husband is as hard as iron in his expensive suit pants. He can't focus on what that means for long because Tony starts kissing him again, delving in deep with his tongue and Steve doesn't even have time to think that this is only his third kiss (and that one of them hadn't really counted). A chill catches Steve off-guard and it's only then that he understands that Tony has him half naked already, which is really unfair considering that Tony is still wearing every one of those pristine layers that had taken him so long to adorn this morning. This is something Steve knows how to rectify, and to his satisfaction Tony doesn't argue once about the rough treatment his clothing gets. In fact, Steve suspects there is a smile hidden behind a hard suck that will leave a hickey on Steve's neck the size and shape of Tony's mouth for a month, and after that Steve is less careful with the attire until they are both naked. 

“You sure about this?” Tony asks, one last chance for Steve to back. 

Steve gazes up at him and wonders how to tell Tony that he has never been more sure of anything else in his entire life. It isn't that he knows that rejecting Tony's physical affection tonight will forever erect a barrier against intimacy for the rest of their marriage, and it isn't because he's an Omega and at some point hormones were always going to kick in and urge him onwards. It's simply that this is his husband, his Alpha, and there is nothing more natural than what is happening in this moment. The end of the world couldn't stop Steve, so he wasn't about to let Tony's flash of morality or uncertainly or whatever get in the way. “You need to take me. Now.”

This time Tony's kiss is just as hot and arousing, but also slower, gentler. The race to get to this point has come to and end and they are both about to win. Steve's never been initiated by Alpha pheromones before so his body doesn't know that it needs to make a slick to ease entry and prepare for a spray of semen, which also means that conception isn't possible. Tony reaches for lubricant and ignored the supply of condoms for these very reasons, although sometime soon they'll have to have that conversation. Right now Steve is too busy trying to catch his breath as Tony's ambidextrous fingers push into him, stretching and sweeping around before curling up and rubbing against the prostate that Steve had never given much thought to. He thinks about it now; his new best friend, better than anything he had ever felt before. He wants Tony to reach up and suck a new bruise into his collarbone while he does this and is sure that he would orgasm if that were to happen. Unfortunately, or not depending on the point of view, his vocal chords were too busy making an impossibly primal keening sound to form words. 

“Nearly there, baby,” Tony promises, as he lines himself up for the ultimate act of penetration. The act is different to how Steve had imagined it, almost alien in it's newness. Tony is hot and pulsing and Steve's body shifts to give way to the intrusion. There is a slight burn, but it's more like the gaze of Tony's stubble against the tender skin of his neck as he leans in to nibble at Steve's ear than anything even bordering on the pain he had imagined. This is a sensation he could live his life on. If Tony let's him then that's exactly what he plans to do.

Then Tony moves. Steve gasps out loud, caught between discomfort and arousal the way a mouse is caught in a trap. He wants Tony to move forward, thrust harder, but it's almost impossible to remember how good Tony's fingers felt a few minutes ago. Suddenly the whole experience is more like a chore than a pleasure, and Steve finds himself urging Tony on from behind gritted teeth, hoping that it will either end soon or become fun once again. His inner muscles tighten against the intrusion and Tony starts whispering endearments and comforts.

“Hey, hey, Steve, baby, stay with me. This is the home run, okay. I know it seems like I'm the only on having fun right now but I need you to listen to me and relax,” Tony calms him, stroking his flank like he's a panicked horse.

“It's-”

“Painful?” Tony asks, an edge to his voice as he stills completely,

Steve shakes his head. He doesn't want Tony to feel bad, to feel like he is hurting Steve. “Just... different.”

“But different bad? We can change that,” Tony sounds sure. He looks deep into Steve's bright blue eyes and leans in to kiss Steve, open eyed and open mouthed. It's sloppy, like a teenager, and oddly comforting. Tony does it again, longer, deeper, harder. He steals Steve's breath and wet's his mouth until all Steve tastes is Tonytonytonytonytonytony. His husband's nose nudges at the collar and Tony's tongue laps at the sweat that started to collect under the metal. Pure Steve. After that he peppers Steve's body with kisses, sliding down until he reaches a nipple. Steve frowns, unsure of what Tony thinks he is doing until teeth close around the pebbled nipple, biting down, and a tongue soothes the sensitive nub. It feels good, and Steve is starting to become interested in what is going on again. Soon enough Steve has several more suck marks littering his chest and he's panting into Tony's mouth as his body begins to encourage Tony to trust. Finally, that feeling like being electrocuted but in a good way is back and Steve loses his ability to participate. He closes his eyes and lets his orgasm swell and burst out of him, the contractions of his body forcing Tony to join him. His Alpha collapses on top of him and they both lie still, catching their breath and trying to remember how to co-ordinate limbs enough for Tony to gently remove himself and flop over onto his side of the bed. 

“You didn't knot,” Steve mentions it later, when the sun is rising once again and lighting up their room with a romantic glow.

“Is that a complaint?” Tony sounded galled. It wasn't an emotion that Steve was trying to provoke and he stumbles over his next words as he tried to correct his mistake.

“I just didn't... I don't... did I... wrong?”

Tony's look is one of genuine shock as Steve's words sink in. A kiss is pressed to Steve's torso, an apology for jumping to the wrong conclusion, and Tony's response is spoken gently. “Your body isn't omitting the correct hormones to encourage a knot, you're too new. It knows that there is no chance of successful conception so my body doesn't bother expending the necessary energy to knot. It's a good thing, you'd be sore otherwise.”

“I'd recover faster than normal Omegas.”

Tony nods. “Lots of O-genders don't like it.”

“Do you like it?” Steve asks, unsure if he wants to know the answer.

The smile he receives in response is bitter-sweet. “I don't know.”

At least Steve knows there are no mini-Tony's wondering around the world waiting to usurp Steve's position as the most important person in Tony's life. Not that he is that person, yet. He leans in to kiss Tony and they fall asleep like that, leaning into each other's body warmth and scent. The first morning of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry! 
> 
> Also; if anyone would be interested in helping me out by being a beta???? If not that's fine. I intend to post some more stories in this verse that will nullify the need for the list of information at the top. Hoped you enjoyed what I did post!


End file.
